It Started with a Kiss
by XAceSaboLuffyX
Summary: What I wish would happen when I saw this scene. SUMMARY: Naruto only wishes for someone to say these three words; I love you. More specifically by Sakura his first love. But with an accidental kiss Naruto gets his wish...just not the way he planned.
1. Love in Your Eyes

It Started with a Kiss—Chapter 1~ Love in Your Eyes

A/N: Ok so this was from my old account Codebreaker22, but Im moving all the old stories I want I continue to my new one. I'm rewriting ALL of them even Games cause I miss the readers. So heads up and if you want to know what stories Im reviving from the living dead. Back to you know...living.

Restore List: Games, It Started with a Kiss, Childlike Innocence or (Nakamas, Gangs, Lovers, and most of all Martial Arts), and The Switch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that I am using so on and so forth you get it. :(

WARNING: YAOI,SMUT,CURSING, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

The demon fox spirit holder gazed out the window boredly, watching as passer-by's minded their own business walking down the sidewalk in font of his house.

A few kids including Konohamaru played down the street making a ruckus and causing trouble as usual. A few nins from the academy walked by chatting about a random subject Naruto didn't care about, but no sign of Iruka. Must be at the academy preparing the class thought Naruto.

What caught his eye the most were the number of couples he saw. Holding hands, kissing, doing things that lovers do that he oh so desperately wanted. But the girl he loved for so long rejected him for the 202 time yesterday. In the end he was just about ready to give up on love.

The blond got up and trudged to the door and slipped on his sandals ready to head to school. Though he wasn't feeling his usual stupid arrogant self he still pushed himself to go to school. To see his crush and try once again.

By the time he got to school most of the students were already seated chatting away before class actually started. He sat in his seat bored drowning out the others voices, entering his own little world. Then, a familiar voice snapped him back in reality.

"Hey Naruto can you scoot over?" Sakura asked with the sweetest voice ever according to Naruto. Love struck him for the 203 time as his face flushed and his heart rate quickened. Does she really want to sit next to me? He wondered.

Dark eyes watched a certain blond with aggravation eyeing his every move. Though the other didn't seem to notice him and was swooning over one of his annoying fangirls. "At least she's not bothering me!" Sasuke mumbled his mind.

"Move your ass Naruto so I could sit next to Sasuke!" She yelled at him going all bitch like. Anger swelled up into a massive ball inside Naruto. A grunt left him as he scooted out of Sakura's way so she could sit by Sasuke.

"Stupid Sasuke stealing all the hot chicks!" He mumbled. Furry still in his eyes his climbed on top of the table/desk and squatted in front of Sasuke glaring.

With the same amount of irritation the raven played along with glare-fest. Sasuke inched closer glaring into Naruto's ocean blue eyes. Following the other Naruto moved closer glaring even harder at him.

Both teens were only centimeters away, the electricity between the two could be seen and a dark vibe shrouded the area. Suddenly a guy behind Naruto elbowed him in the leg thrusting the blond forward.

"Oops sorry," the guy said going wide eyed as he got a sight full of two guys kissing. There on the desk Naruto and Sasuke were kissing away wide eyed with a pink haired bitch fainting with foam coming from her mouth.

What is this feeling? Sasuke wondered as heat slightly rose to his cheeks. Hold on...the great Sasuke Uchiha has feelings? His heart rate quickened and the blush on his cheeks deepened. Suddenly, he pushed his head forward kissing back closing his eyes.

Shocked, Naruto pushed away wiping his mouth heaving like a dog. By now Sasuke looked like a tomato. "I-" he started but was interrupted by Iruka entering the room. "Alright class lets begin!" He gleefully pronounced.

XxxxxxxxX

School had ended and kids swarmed out of the doors like stampeding rhinos. Some chatting on the side happily while others grumbled about how much homework they had.

At the end of the sidewalk Sasuke trudged along taking the fastest way to get home. He didn't want to face Naruto on the way after what he did.

His sixth instinct kicked in and sensed someone following him. "Naruto...what do you want?" He snapped coldly not turning to look at his face.

The blond tensed planting his feet in one spot making the gravel grind slightly. There was an awkward silence between the two. Naruto's blue eyes trying to burn holes in the back of Sasuke's head.

"Speak!" The raven spat turning to look at the blond. The blond's gaze hardened his eyebrows furrowing from anger. "You have no reason to be angry at me!" The blond shot back taking a step forward.

"Damn..." Sasuke thought." He looks fucking cute when he's angry!" A slight blush dusted on the Uchiha's pale cheeks, and his dark eyes avoided the others gaze. The world seemed to be still, just for this conversation.

A breeze ruffled their hair slightly and swayed the grass. Though the blond wasn't the smartest person in the world he knew that look. Knew that darkened stare for someone you care about the most. Those dark eyes. Your in love..." Naruto mumbled startling the raven."—with me."

A/N: Review please. It makes my day and notifies me that someone is actually reading so hit that little button right there and I'll love your forever! Ok maybe that was a little weird but ya know REVIEW!


	2. That Escalated Quickly

It Started with a Kiss—Chapter 2~ That Escalated Quickly

A/N:

"W-what did you say?!" Sasuke yelled in a choked voice. He tried to sound threatening, but it just wasn't working emotion was over coming him.

Confidence was piling up in Naruto's words at the others reaction. "I said that you love me,"

His head throbbed as the other said those words. What was this intense feeling. Hot. I feel so hot. My heart it won't calm down. He felt himself react without his brains consult.

"Yeah that's right, I-I love you," Sasuke said looking to the side face ablaze red.

Naruto was taken aback. He wanted shout rude insults to Sasuke. But he couldn't. Something lingered in his voice. It felt like he wanted to say 'It's okay! I love you too!'. His mouth opened but then he but his lip. "No your just feeling pity, stop." Another side of him said. Though he didn't want to stop. The urging feeling was calling to him. "Say it! Say it!" It called.

Naruto started stuttering uncontrollably, "I...I–I," The first person to say these kind of things. It felt good. But at the same time he didn't want to step out of that boundary line. Their both guys. He liked Sakura. It was Sasuke.

That's the thing. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke to tell him for the first time ever in his life ' I love you'. Sasuke to steal his first kiss. Sasuke to capture his heart. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. It was a beautiful sound.

The sensation came over him and his knees gave way. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he wet his hands trying fruitlessly wipe them away. The raven's anger faded away at the blond's outburst of tears. He rushed toward the other in a panic and held him at the shoulders.

"N-Naruto what's wrong?!"

At Sasuke's voice his sobs worsened and more tears flowed from his eyes. "I...hic...I've never...hic...huh-huh-heard anyone say...uwahh...anything to me like that before!" Naruto sobbed hysterically. "I'm...hic...so...hic happy!"

Every feeling of caution was thrown out the window. The raven scooped up the crying boy up bridal style, making him stop crying in surprise. "Sasuke what are you doing!?" Naruto asked eyes and cheeks now red and puffy.

"We're going to my place," He said in a monotone voice.

"What?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's statement. The other just rolled his eyes at Naruto's reaction. The raven grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him along the sidewalk to his home. "It's okay my parents are out nobody will see us!" Sasuke reassured.

By that reassurance Naruto resisted harder. "Konoyaro that's not what I'm worried about!" Instead of listening Sasuke disregarded all of the others protests. Naruto sighed in defeat as they rounded a corner stopping in front of a towering mansion.

At least they were back to normal.

Once they entered through the ornate pine doors Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and led him upstairs. Naruto gazed in amazement as they walked through the his lover's house. Each time they took a step the floor boards creaked slightly. Pictures of the younger Sasuke and his family hung on the long hallway with doors lined side by side.

Finally they stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. With the twist of Sasuke's wrist the door opened gracefully making no sound. As they both walked in Sasuke closed the door excitement pulsing in his veins.

Grabbing Naruto's waist he pulled he other in a hot and passionate kiss. Tongues pressed together messily and Sasuke dragged his tongue along Naruto's palate. In seconds he took dominance absorbing all the tastes Naruto had to offer. He licked and sucked at the others tongue letting a little saliva spill from Naruto's mouth. A low moan vibrated in Naruto's throat at the messy kiss.

Both remembering they had to breathe they broke away heaving like animals. Naruto's blue eyes were half lidded as they stared into the black lust filled ones. Sasuke led the other to the bed and pushed him onto it slowly. Again, he attacked his mouth with bruising force.

Slowly, he started moving down to his jawline licking at the underside of his chin while unzipping the orange jacket and pulling up the black T-shirt. Wet kisses and licks scattered all around Naruto's collar bone letting the saliva dry on the blonde's tanned skin. Sasuke gave it a slight nip and Naruto moaned as he soothed it with his tongue.

He moved down and down until he got to the blonde's sensitive chest. His pink tongue flicked out of its wet cavern and licked at a perky nipple. Naruto jerked a little and moaned at the new advancement. "Hmm your chest seems to be very sensitive shall we test it more?" And with that he latched his mouth on the other nipple bringing a hand to pinch the other one that he abandoned. Naruto mewled and writhed under the raven's touch.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Blue eyes widened and whined for more. "Sasuke what are you doi-" he was stopped by Sauske's finger pressing against his lips. "Sasuke we're home from our date!" Sasuke's mom yelled from downstairs.

Black eyes widened and whipped their attention to the blonde below him. He practically pushed the other off the bed and shoved him in the closet. Sasuke jumped onto the semi messy bed landing on his stomach hiding the obvious erection and grabbed a random book off the side table pretending to read. Right at the last second his mother walked in.

"Oh hey mom your back early," Sasuke said setting the book back on the side table. Doing that it caused friction between the bed and his erection making him moan. He quickly tightened his lips so nothing else would spill.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" His mother asked.

He nodded vigorously praying that his mom would leave soon. "Yeah Im fine just a little hungry that's all." His mom walked into his room and approached the raven placing a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure? Your face is red and burning do you have a fever?"

Again, his head moved up and down making his black locks move around wildly. "Ok then I'll be in the kitchen making dinner." When she closed the door a sigh left Sasuke's mouth and he plopped his head onto the bed.

He turned the handle for the door revealing a huddled Naruto in the front of the closet. "That was close..." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and brought out a hand to help the blonde up. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, the door slammed open as his mother entered again making the raven shriek and slam the closet shut. "Oh yeah what do you want for dinner?" She asked. Sasuke's breath was erratic as his heart raced from surprise. "Anything's fine.." And with that she happily piped a "ok" and walked off.

After waiting 10 min in case his mother came back, he warily opened the closet keeping a watchful eye on the door. "Sorry," Sasuke said helping the other up.

"It's ok I guess the fates don't want us doing it all the way too soon." Naruto said smiling like the stupid idiot he was.

Sasuke smiled and held his hand out. At any rate Naruto was his stupid idiot.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
